Still Waters
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: AU. For the day that Kira announced himself to the world, the earth stood still. His archnemesis now his own personal whore, with any resistance quickly and swiftly stomped out.  This is Kira's new world.  LightxL, LxMisa. Rated M for future lemons.


_In the beginning, there was the Word_

_And the Word was with God_

_And the Word **was **God_

**i. Introduction**

The day Kira became God, the world became still.

It was the day when Soichero Yagami died peacefully in his sleep, his weary eyes, aged far beyond their years, relaxing and truly resting for the first time in years.

It was the day when Shuichi Aizawa suddenly decided to take a vacation with his family, near the crystal beauty of the sea, the soft warmth of sand caressing their toes. He was found dead, evidently dying of a brain infarction while watching the sun set.

It was the day Kanzo Mogi quietly disappeared from his small home in the city, never to be seen again.

It was the day Touta Matsuda vanished without a trace from his apartment, his disappearance more noted than Mogi's.

It was the day when Hideki Ryuuga [1], Ryuzaki, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve all met their demise at the hand of God.

And, most notably, it was the day when Light Yagami boldly announced to the world that Kira the murderer was now Kira their protector, judge, and most importantly, God. Interpol immediately went into chaos, resulting in more than a third of the world panicking and immediately submitting to Kira. Fanatics ran through the streets waving palm branches and singing songs of praise, rejoicing in the appearance of their God. The major World Powers valiantly remained staunch in their efforts to combat against Kira's apparent rule- however, it was near impossible to find who and where Kira was when all the leads they gained only proved to become red herrings.

One by one, the great powers fell. First France collapsed into a chaotic mess of rebellion, civil riots, and internal struggle over the idea of following Kira. Those who opposed him were eventually considered disgraceful outcasts. Not long after, the French government, though arrogant and stubborn, had no choice but to bow under the heavy burden that its citizens had imposed on it. Great Britain met her end soon after her neighbor, entering into a great depression of its own, caused by the economic turmoil that Kira had indirectly sparked. Taxes skyrocketed, small villages of cardboard houses sprouted around London and other major British cities. Crime hit an all-time high, with or without the threat of Kira ("I'm already a sinner, might as'well enjoy what time this old bloke has left," a man cried out as he choked the life from a young girl) ...the once mighty British Empire was collapsing into itself like a deck of cards. Through the murky, grimy streets of the foreboding slums, there was the unmistakable kiss of despair. And the people cried. The poor cried out for justice, the children cried out for a savior. All called for someone to stop the strife, stop the pain. _They cried for Kira_.

At this point, the world turned towards the United States. Congress was in heated debate day and night, as the depression that had affected Europe was slowly creeping its way into American soil. The U.S. had by no means experienced any of the chaos that its European brethren had went through, but the anticipation was nearly as bad, maybe even worse. It snaked around every citizen's heart, squeezing lightly and teasingly, slithering and taunting that it was inevitable. Everything was inevitable. Finally, the bubble burst, with panic roaming the streets, crosses burning, churches closing due to constant harassment, massacres in the name of Kira, only for the perpetrators to die. And then Despair swallowed the heart of the world. The United States of America gave into the oncoming unknown.

Once the U.S. accepted Kira, the rest of the world quietly followed. Those who opposed his divine rule were considered scum. Christians, Muslims, and atheists alike were forced to hide their beliefs once more; forced to help each other worship their own respective gods in peace while the public praised Kira. The voice of the people quickly grew smaller, for this was no democracy, nor republic...not even a tyranny.

It was a theocracy.

For the day that Kira announced himself to the world, the earth stood still.

And slowly began to move backwards.


End file.
